The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
|Playlist = With Jon: Egoraptor and JonTron play A Link to the Past! With Danny: Zelda A Link to the Past |Run = |Status = }} The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past is the second game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. Arin and Danny later played the game again. Episodes First play-through (with Jon) #Heated Debate #Wiener Walls #Bad With Money #Are Stalfos in This? #I saw your Kindle #A Piece of Bass #In a Hot Minute! #Groomp's Return #The Helmasaur King #Cat Grumps #Fart Science #Link's Struggle Second play-through (with Danny) #A New Adventure #Missing the Point #Mowing the Lawn #Wrap It Up #Left or Right #Skillful Dodging #It's So Bad #SAVE THE FISH! #Boomeranging #Get Dat Mush! #Come Get Some! #Fart for Hearts #Bad Eggs #Stinky Time #Pushing Rocks #So Many Secrets #Giant Problems #Bee Team #Terrible Danger #No More Bumping #Crumbled Beans #So Close to Death #Tasty Treasures #Dack Janiel's #So Dank #Not the Face! #Keep Falling #Keys for Days #Right in the Eyes! #Bankin' It #Colorblind #No Holds Barred #Hard to Get #Technology for the Win? #Chronicles of Ridiculous #Sufficiently Awkward # Playthroughs With Jon The Game Grumps named the main character Groomp, and take turns playing as him, though Arin knows the game better than Jon, so he plays more often. Arin and Jon took a long break from the game on July 29th, 2012 with only 7 episodes uploaded (and probably recorded), and many fans thought that they had abandoned the game. They returned April 12, 2013 with the episode Groomp's Return. Between episode 7 and 8 they left out both "Tower of Hera" and "Hyrule Castle Tower" from the episode due to progressing through the save file off-screen, making this the first time they have left out important parts of the game. The playthrough with Jon was subsequently dropped entirely when he left the Grumps in June of 2013, and the Groomp save file was either erased or left on another copy of the game, as when the game was replayed on the show, there were only two save files on the cartridge- Danny's practice save file, Danny, and Arin's obvious save file, FARTS! With Danny After Danny had taken over in Jon's place, he expressed a desire to play The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds when Arin was playing Super Mario 64 on the show. Not long after mentioning this, Danny either forgot which title he wanted to play or changed his mind, deciding he would play the original Link to the Past instead after Super Mario 64 was done, since ALTTP is one of his all-time favorite SNES games. Accordingly, the Grumps restarted the game from the top on a brand new save file so Danny would have his own playthrough, apparently intending to fully complete it this time. When Arin and Danny start a new game in the third, empty save file slot, they named the main character Smeef. ''This time, they play through the game in an uninterrupted run (Though They interrupt it once to play X-Men Mutant Apocalypse). Unlike the previous playthrough with Jon, Danny's progression through the Tower of Hera and the Hyrule Castle Tower are both shown in full and completed on camera. Danny also mentions practicing different parts of the game in advance for the actual recording sessions. Coming close to 100% completion, Danny manages to collect every in-game item and most of the Heart Pieces and weapon upgrades, though he never uses the Cane of Byrna on-screen. This playthrough was successfully completed in June of 2015, just after the second anniversary of the day Danny joined Game Grumps, forming a bookend with the end of the playthrough with Jon. Recurring discussions With Jon In the early parts of the playthrough Arin and Jon discussed the games A Link to the Past and Ocarina of Time, and which of the games is the superior one. Arin defending A Link to the Past and Jon defending Ocarina of Time. They also discuss how they should at some point play Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask on the show. The Game Grumps also laugh almost every time a character says the player's name, ''Groomp. Whenever Sahasrahla speaks, Egoraptor reads his lines in a "sassy" voice. With Danny In the second ALTTP playthrough, Arin and Danny continually bring up how much they like the game, and what they remember best about A Link to the Past from their childhoods and the aspects they enjoy most while playing it. However, both admit there are certain parts of it which are confusing, such as the Skull Woods, which is the first dungeon that gives Danny a tough enough time to elicit his first and even second Game Over screens in a row when Danny keeps getting hurt and lost, slowly whittling down Link's health to nil and also burning through the Fairies which can revive him. As well as finding the Dark World dungeons much more challenging than those of the Light World, Arin displays particularly strong annoyance at the Ice Palace for being highly frustrating for players to find their bearings. Both Grumps are not thrilled whenever fights against Moldorm arise, since it is known for knocking players into the pit below its lair and forcing them to climb up and start the boss battle anew. The Grumps also state that other parts are hard to take seriously when the game has comedic qualities but doesn't focus on how horrible things have become with Ganon in power. Most noticeably, after moving into the Dark World portion of the game, both Arin and Danny voice their due annoyance at the long-winded and exhausting swathes of exposition each Maiden gives after defeating a boss in a dungeon and rescuing one from the crystal that imprisoned her. Contrary to the first playthrough, Arin adopts his more traditional "old man" voice for Sahasrahla and starts poking fun at how hard it is to pronounce his name. He also temporarily adopts a very deadpan and monotone voice for Princess Zelda's lines to make fun of bad vocal performances, but eventually forgets what voice he gave her later in the playthrough and switches to a monstrous growling voice when Danny vaguely remembers Arin used a horrible voice for Zelda. Occasionally, Arin engages in schadenfreude by duping Danny into doing things at his expense in the game, such as attacking the Cuccos to trigger their revenge swarm, and making him fall down pits. Danny also admits he has a poor sense of direction and gets turned around the wrong way many times while playing the game, with Arin's instructions either being helpful or more confusing to him depending on how he words them. Game information The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past is an action-adventure video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game console. It is the third installment in The Legend of Zelda series and was released in 1991 in Japan and 1992 in North America and Europe. Shigeru Miyamoto and his team were solely responsible for this game's development. The plot of A Link to the Past focuses on Link as he travels on a journey to save Hyrule, defeat Ganon and rescue the seven descendants of the Sages. A Link to the Past uses a 3/4 top-down perspective similar to that of the original Legend of Zelda, dropping the side scrolling elements of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. A Link to the Past introduced elements to the series that are still commonplace today, such as the concept of an alternate or parallel world, the Master Sword and other new weapons and items. Sequelitis On July 1st, 2014, Arin released a Sequelitis comparing A Link to the Past with Ocarina of Time (and to a lesser extent, The Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, and A Link Between Worlds). He finds A Link to the Past to be superior due to the game's emphasis on exploration, and the fact that Ocarina of Time depends on waiting more than A Link to the Past does. Category:SNES Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Sequelitis Category:Games played by Jon and Danny Category:Completed Games Category:The Legend of Zelda games